


[Podfic] Remade

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: She's always known him better than he's known himself (all his selves), and that's the way it should be.





	[Podfic] Remade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78120) by [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym). 



> I recorded this back in my freshman year of college and never published it here. I wasn't experienced with podficing at all and definitely rushed through bits, but it holds a fond place in my heart. This was back when my handle was AnAnthropologistOnVenus.

Original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78120)

Audio length: 04:14

The audio is available for download from Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/30c43da0i3gs1eb/Remade.mp3)


End file.
